This invention relates to warning markers or indicating devices. More particularly although not exclusively it discloses an improved pathway marker or tactile indicator for the visually impaired.
In order to warn the visually impaired of danger areas or to simply identify a particular route or direction it is known to fix raised markers along walkways. These are called tactile indicators. The shape and configuration of the markers are set by the Australian Standards 1428.4. One version is circular, approximately 35 mm in diameter and 5 mm in height with inclined or bevelled edges at about 45 degrees. Another version is of similar height but elongated with a width of about 35 mm. The markers are designed to a size and shape which is readily sensed by the visually impaired using the foot or a cane while at the sime time providing only a minimum interference or hindrance to other pedestrian traffic. Current methods of fitting such indicators comprise the installation of ceramic or rubber tiles where a plurality of such markers are moulded into the upper surface at the regulation centre to centre spacing of 50 mm. Other fixing methods for existing walkways include drilling a grid of holes and then individually fitting markers which are each formed with elongated pin(s) extending out from the underside. The pins fit within the holes and are further secured with adhesive. Such prior art techniques however have a number of disadvantages. With the tiles the existing walkway surface has to be cut or chiselled away before the new surface can be glued or cemented in place. While the drilling of holes and fitting of the markers individually avoids removal of the existing surface, the placement and drilling procedure is time consuming and laborious.
It is therefore an object of this invention to ameliorate the aforementioned disadvantages and accordingly a tactile indicator is disclosed for the visually impaired having a marker head portion which in a position of use protrudes above a walkway or pavement surface and a flange means extending down from the underside of said head portion, said flange means being adapted for a close tolerance fit into a channel cut in said walkway or pavement.
Preferably according to one embodiment of the invention the ends of the flange means protrude laterally out past the edges of said head portion whereby a plurality of indicators positioned along said channel with adjacent flange portions abutting end to end follow a predetermined spacing for said marker head portions.
It is also preferred that said flange means is positioned laterally across the underside of said marker.
It is still further preferred that the surface of the flange means be formed with downwardly extending spaced apart ribs.
In an alternative version of the invention it is preferred that the tactile indicator comprise a plurality of spaced apart marker heads connected by a common flange.
In another aspect this invention also discloses a method of fitting a tactile indicator onto an existing walkway surface, said method including the steps of:
cutting one or a plurality of spaced apart parallel channels in said surface, and
arranging one or a plurality of said tactile indicators so that the flanges thereof seat within said one or more channels.
Preferably the flanges are adapted to provide a predetermined spacing between the marker heads.